Kingdom of Speculorum
by Queen.OT.Clouds
Summary: Draco just wanted to have a normal, calm year. And, without the threat of Old Voldie on the horizon, it's looking to be that way. But, the Golden Trio has something else in store for him in the form of an enchanted book, that sucks them into a unknown and dangerous world that could most likely kill them. [Rating may change] (Originally named Mirror)
1. The Book

**Heyo, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own jack, none, nothing, zilch.**

Draco swaggered through the stony halls. His head held high nose in the air and a snobbish aura surrounding him. His robes flapped behind him in a way that would rival Snape.

"Drakie-poo," Pansy's voice rang out from his left. Draco cringed at the nickname. "Why won't you pay attention to me?" Draco looked down at the petite girl, "Why are you bothering me?" He asked coldly. Draco attempted to extract his arm from the woman's iron grip. But, she held on, "What are you thinking about?" She questioned. When Draco didn't answer, she asked, "Or should I ask who?" That got a reaction.

Pansy smirked in satisfaction when she saw pink dusted across Draco's nose. Draco quickly recovered from the unwanted emotion that showed, and dropped a mask over his face so it looked as though nothing happened. **Damn you Pansy, why did you have to bring that up?**

"That's what I thought," Pansy said smugly, and let go of his arm. The blush didn't escape from Blaise's notice though, as there was a chuckle heard from Draco's right. "Shut up, Blaise," Draco bit out.

Draco's little crush had spread like wildfire when Pansy found out. Damn her with her with her big mouth. It was pretty obvious really. The Draco talked about the boy All. The. Time. No matter what the subject of the previous conversation was, Draco always managed steer the topic to Harry. Even Lord Malfoy knew. Every time Draco brought up the boy in conversation, he would rant for hours, and somehow never repeated himself. Though the 'secret' had stayed within Slytherin, none of his house mates wanted to be the victim of his wrath if it ever got out of the dungeons, Draco felt as if the entire school knew. Everyday he had to deal with snickers and knowing looks of his fellow Slytherins.

Honestly, Draco, himself, didn't understand his infatuation with the Saviour of the wizarding world. Potter was a Gryffindor, half-blood, dreamy eyed, handso- dammit! Why did he half to think about the boy that way? Why did he always take secret glances at Potter from across the Great Hall, during every meal? Why did his heart skip a beat every time the boy spoke? Whether he was answering a question or they were throwing insults at each other from across corridors. Imaging pressing his lips up against Harry's full one's. Harry wrapping his small arms around Draco in a loving embrace. Every time Potter brushed past Draco in between classes, Draco wanted to push him up against a wall and snog him senseless.

Draco snapped back to the present when he heard a sneer. "Oh look, it is the bouncing ferret," the Weasel said. Draco rolled his eyes at the insult. **It's Eighth year, he still hasn't grown up. It's a wonder that Harry is still friends with him.** Draco looked over to Weasley's right and his heart almost stopped at the beauty of the man standing there. Potter had emerald green eyes that never failed to draw Draco in, and wild hair that always looked like the boy was freshly shagged. Draco wanted to run his hands through that hair while he kissed Potter's mouth that was ever so enticing. But, what Draco thought the best aspect of the boy, was the fact that Potter was shorter than him. Harry stood 5'5, while Draco towered over him at an astonishing 6'0. It amused Draco to no end when the boy had to tilt his head up just to meet Draco's eyes. Other times the scarred boy would just stare at Draco's chest, right where his heart was. When said boy looked over at him, he frowned and turned his head away to stare vacantly at the empty corridor. As if he was looking for something. **Ugh, can this day get any worse?**

Draco had woken up late resulting in him having to rush down to his first class, and missing breakfast. Let's just say that his morning class weren't so good. He couldn't focus and even got reprimanded by Snape for not paying attention. SNAPE. On top of that, his hair was deciding to be difficult today and wouldn't lay flat. He ended up gelling it back which he hadn't done since Second Year. Draco hated gelling because he couldn't run his hand through his hair which he had become accustomed to whenever there was a difficult problem on an exam or if he just felt like it. He rather enjoyed the feeling, it was his own personal heaven.

When he reached his first class, Charms, Flitwick took off ten points for him being late, which earned him a few snickers from the Gryffindor side of the classroom. When his morning classes were up, there was a food fight during lunch which required most students, including Draco, to shuffle back to their rooms to change.

The sound of running footsteps was heard as two students raced towards the small group in the hallway.

"Ron, Harry!" Was the excited shout as Granger sprinted down the hall carrying a large tome with Longbottom behind her. Longbottom raced ahead of her in a sudden burst of speed and came to a panting stop in front of the two Gryffindors.

Longbottom had actually filled out quite nicely over the summer between the war and Eighth Year. Though he kept his round face, he had grown quite a bit and gained a lot of muscle from the war. He had a scar that ran across his left cheek that slashed through the small amount of stubble that resided on his face. Most of the girls who had come back, swooned at the sight of him. No the mere thought of him. Draco would too, being his bent self, but he eyes out for one boy and one boy only.

Granger had grown into a beautiful woman with a slim pretty face and a nice, almost hourglass, figure. Her wild curls had been tamed down into waves that fell down her back in an almost artistic way. Though she was still a bookworm and a know-it-all, if she didn't open her mouth as often as she did, Draco could consider her pretty. Weasley got lucky.

"I got the boo-" Granger was cut off as she tripped over her own feet and dropped what she was carrying. The book landed, and opened on its own. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Potter yelled and dove after the fallen object. But, it was too late. A glow was emanating from the book and the pages started to flip rapidly as if being pushed by a phantom wind. Draco started to feel himself drawn towards the book. He looked around and noticed that the others were in the same predicament as him. The book dragged in Draco, Potter, Pansy, Blaise, Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley.

Draco's last thought before everything went black was; **Oh, shit.**

 **How was that. I hope it was okay. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.**


	2. The Tower

**Haro! I'm back for chapter 2! I hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

Draco awoke to the feeling of the sun warming his face. But, there were no windows in the dungeons, how was this possible?

Draco cracked open one stormy grey eye, but shut it immediately as light flooded his retinas. He cussed silently and prepared for the pain that was about to ensue. But, when he opened his eyes again, there was something blocking the way of the sun, or rather, someone.

"Alas! It's alive!"

Draco threw up his arm in an obscene gesture at the figure above him.

"Awww, is little Drakie-poo sour in the mornings?" This was said in a sing song, syrupy sweet voice. Draco knew exactly who the person standing before him was now.

"Bugger off, Parkinson," Draco mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and surveying his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Pansy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She offered her hand to him and he gladly took it, pulling himself up. As he stood, grass fell from the butt of his robes. Draco brushed off the lingering blades offending his arse.

Pansy let go of his hand and walked over to another body lying on the ground.

"Oh, looks like Potty is waking up too," she said with false cheer.

Draco sidled up next to her to watch the boy wake up. It was like watching a baby, only a much older and hotter baby. First Potter's face scrunched up cutely, then he extended his arms over his head in the form of a stretch. His back arched off the ground, and Draco was suddenly really glad that he was wearing robes.

He opened his emerald green eyes, that were clouded at first, but soon began to clear up. He looked up, met Draco's eyes, and Draco swore that the boy had never looked so beautiful.

His hair was splayed around his head in an inky halo. His lithe body was stretched out almost seductively and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. The way that the light bounced of them made them look like 50 different shades of green were in them.

Draco swore that he could look at them forever, but Potter broke the contact. He looked around, his eyes unfocused, a if he was searching for something. The boy sat upright and splayed his arms feeling along the ground.

"Here you go Pothead," Pansy said handing the boy his glasses. Potter took his spectacles gratefully and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

When Pansy straightened up, Draco gave her a questioning look. "What? I can't be nice?" Draco shock his head and looked around to see if anyone else was unconscious.

Draco cussed quietly when he saw a flash of red. Weasley was here too. As he looked around more he saw Blaise's dark head pop out of the grass. **Thank Merlin, there is one person here who is my friend.**

Draco glanced back and saw that Pansy was holding her hand out for Potter the same she did for Draco. Potter took the offered hand, stood up and smiled gratefully at the short girl. Pansy smiled back. A pang of jealousy went through Draco. Potter never smiled like that at him, he never would. Draco had ruined any chance of any kind of relationship, besides rivalry, between Potter and himself.

Draco pushed the unwanted feeling to the farthest reaches of his mind, and focused his attention back to Blaise.

As he started to walk over to the boy, he noticed that Blaise was looking down at his lap and blushing. When Draco reached the boy, he foot landed on something soft yet hard at the same time. There was a grunt and Draco looked down. He had stepped on Longbottom's stomach. Said boy's head was resting on Blaise's lap, and at the contact of Draco's foot with abdomen, opened his eyes.

Longbottom looked up, met Blaise's flushed face, gave a flush of his own, then scrambled to get away from the dark skinned Slytherin. They looked at each other again, faces turning darker, then looked away from each other, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Longbottom stood up abruptly when he saw Potter and started to head over to him, but not before he threw one more glance back at Blaise.

Blaise looked down and brushed invisible lint off his robes. Draco smirked, **oh I see.**

Draco chuckled darkly before joining Pansy in trying to wake up the Weasel and Granger.

Granger and Weasley seemed to be in the predicament that Longbottom and Blaise were in, but they seemed to be more comfortable. Granger just opened her eyes, pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around in curiosity.

"Hello Malfoy, Parkinson," she said. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was high like a child who had just woken up from a nap.

"Let's wake up our little weasel friend here, and then we can explain everything to you. How does that sound?" Pansy said, like a mother talking to her child. Granger nodded her head sleepily and began to violently rock the sleeping boy.

It took a while but eventually Weasley came to, with a snort and a dumb look on his face that had Draco covering his own to hide his grin.

Once everyone was up, they split into their friend groups. Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Potter, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom. The groups glared at each other till a choked up sound coming from Longbottom had them turning to look at the boy.

"Now I know we all want to know we're we are," the boy started. "But what in Merlin's name is that!" The boy pointed to a large tower that stretched up to the point where it went past the clouds. It's was made of glass judging by the way the light bounced off it and nearly blinded the group. But, that wasn't even the part that left even Draco's jaw on the floor. There was a snake, curled around the pillar. Now the tower wasn't small, so that meant this snake was humongous. It coiled around the tower a series of times, it's head looked around as if searching for something, or keeping watch.

"Okay… sure, nothing strange about that. It's just another basilisk, nothing we can't handle right?" Came the nervous voice of Potter.

 **What did he mean by that?** Draco thought.

"What do you mean we? That was just you and I'm fine with it being just you this time as well," Weasley said, throwing his arms up to gesture to the snake.

"Damn I'm hurt," Potter said. Placing his hand over his heart in mock pain. "Would you too stop," came the stern voice of Granger. "I suggest we get ourselves out of this place before one of us gets killed, I suggest that we go to the tower and get some answers." She said firmly, crossing her arms and gave the boys to her left a pointed look.

Weasley looked at her with pure horror written on his face. "You want us to go to the place where that- that thing could probably kill us? You're raving mad woman." Granger looked affronted and hit Weasley over his head, which earned her a pained 'Hermione' from the boy.

"Now if you don't want to follow that's fine by me, but when you are still stuck here, you can blame your own stupidity," Granger then started in a determined march towards the tower. The rest of the group followed, not wanting to be left behind. Pansy had to drag Blaise since he couldn't stop staring at the creature.

Draco relapsed the conversation that the Gryffindors ahead of his had, had and stopped when he reached the part about the basilisk. What about it? Was there some connection between Potter and a large snake, and when did this happen? Draco had a lot of questions and he was determined to get some answers.

 **You finished! That was a lengthy chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it and reviews are necessary for my survival. Thanks, and until next time, little body of flowing water OUT!**


	3. The Cave

**I'm so sorry that this is up so late. Stuff happened and I wasn't able to type. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Guess whos back and better then ever!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how hard I wish I did**

The group trekked down the hill, that they landed on, at an even pace, slowly taking in the scenery around them in their separate groups. The Gryffindors in front with the Slytherins trailing behind. As they walked, a sudden thought hit Draco.

"Why did you have this book, Granger?" He asked. Instead of Granger turning around like he thought, it was Weasley.

"What does it matter to you Malfoy," he tried to sneer but it didn't come out quite right. "Cause, I'm stuck here with you buffoons and still can't seem to understand why," Draco replied haughtily. Weasley was about to throw an insult back, when Potter turned around and cut him off.

" We got the book because we heard that there was a tyrant king that needed to be stopped," He said. **How Gryffindor.** "And might I ask how you know about this?"

"A book," Granger answered emotionlessly, and without turning around. **Of course it was in a book.** "There have been multiple cases of people getting trapped in magical books," she started, "most of them got in and out with no hassle. But there were others who had stories to tell."

There have been few that got trapped in this book specifically, they all told tales about a King who was cruel to his subjects and followed only one rule and one rule only; his own."

"Sounds kinda like Malfoy don't you think," Weasley said. Potter's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"As I was saying," Granger started again. Pinching Weasley's side earning a hiss from him. "The book mentioned that the survivors were killed by the king. But then something happened and they were suddenly out of the book, back in the normal world. Almost like nothing happened at all. Like they never died. And time didn't change either. Whatever time they got in the book, was the same when they got out. " Draco arched a perfect blond eyebrow at this.

"Something happened?" Draco asked, "very descriptive." Granger fumed. "There wasn't that much information okay," she said. "The survivors just said that there was this kingdom of worshippers, it was almost like a cult, over their king. They believed that the King had god like powers. That he could make crops grow faster, he could change the seasons, that he could make, even the most unwillingly, fall in love with another person, that he could heal the sick and wounded, that he could bring the dead back to life. All with the flick of his hand."

Draco's heart panged at the last one. A surge of yearning went through him. When the war ended, his father was sent to Azkaban, where he was killed. When Draco got the news he closed in on himself. He spoke to no one and locked himself in his room.

He had a lot of time to think in his depressed state. He thought about his family, friends, school and other things that just randomly popped into his head. He tried to avoid thinking about his father for that released an onslaught of unwelcome tears. Malfoy's don't cry. But, what surprised him the most, was that he thought about Potter. All the time.

He thought about Potter's pretty eyes, his mop of jet black hair and especially his tiny lithe body. When he slept, he dreamed of things that he would do to Potter that he never thought he would think about ever. He thought about hugging him, kissing him, touching him, making love to him. All the things that he never thought could be associated between him and the boy.

Then he thought about his past interactions with the Boy Wonder. It was always him taunting the boy because he wanted to get attention. Draco always got jealous whenever someone other than then himself had Potter's attention. He especially got jealous when the She-Weasley had the limelight. If she was standing at least ten feet away from Potter than sirens went off in Draco's head to get her away from him or steal the spotlight before she did. And when she touched him. Oh no. That's when Draco resorted to punching walls in frustration.

There was this one time when Draco was staring at Potter from across the Great Hall when Weaslette decided to place herself in Potter's lap. When Draco saw this he almost broke his composure. Pansy and Blaise had to hold him back from stomping over to the Gryffindor table and forcefully removing the girl from his crush's lap. That was his spot. Not that stupid bimbo's. HIS! That day, during their transition period, Draco made damn well sure that the girl wouldn't try anything else on Potter.

She didn't take the hint.

She made sure that she made a move on Potter everyday. Just to spite him. And she always made sure to do these actions when Draco could see them. This alone pushed him to the edge, but when she kissed him and then glanced at Draco with a smug look adorning her ugly features, Draco saw red. Hexes flew. Draco ended up in the hospital wing and having to serve and month worth of detention.

Let's just say that Draco and Weaslette weren't on the best of terms.

Draco was startled from his musings by Pansy yelling in his ear. "Bloody hell, woman. Are your trying to make me deaf?" Draco slapped his hands over his ears and glared at the female Slytherin. "Well if you had been listening then I would have yelled," she crossed her arms over her bosom. Draco didn't feel like saying anything snarky back so he just glared at her.

Draco looked up and saw that they were at the mouth of a cave. "Why as we in front of a cave?" Draco asked. "It's late what do you think?" Pansy asked, her voice saturated with sarcasm. **Biiitch.** Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go," Potter's said. Stepping into the dark cave. It took all of Draco's self control to not reach out and try to pull the boy away from the cave, towards him. The rest of the group followed Potter inside and looked around. The cave looked like how a cave should look; cavernous walls, random rocks lying around, etc.

Draco couldn't see to the end of the cave so he pulled out his wand, and cast _Lumos_. But the tip of his wand didn't glow with the familiar orb of light, it looked the same as if he didn't even cast the spell. He tried a few more time but still got nothing. Pansy sighed, "let me do this," she then attempted to cast _Lumos,_ but got the same results as Draco.

"Oh I just remembered something from the book," Granger started placing her pointer finger on her chin. "The wizards who got trapped reported that they couldn't use magic and that anytime they tried they would feel pain not long after." At her words, Draco double over in pain. If he had only cast the spell once, like Pansy, then he would feel a jabbing poke in his stomach. But, he had cast it so many times that he felt like he had been hit repeatedly in the stomach with a Bludger. Draco bit his lip so that the scream of agony wouldn't escape. Blaise noticed his hunched over state and went over to hold him up from collapsing.

When the pain turned into a dull throb, Draco straightened himself and gave a strained sigh of relief. Pansy looked at him from her place on the cold, stone floor. Worry plastered over her features. Draco sent her a look that said he was okay, when he finally registered what she was sitting on. **How uncouth.**

Draco grimaced at the fact that he would have to sit on the dirty floor like some kind of poor person, or animal. He was going to get his robes dirty, and later when he got up he would be able to spell the dirt away.

Draco sat down and leaned up against the cave wall. He was tired but he was not going to lay his perfect head down on the filthy ground. Eventually, everyone started to nod off, only to be woke a few hours later to a blood curdling scream.

Draco snapped awake and looked around. It took only a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he was met with a horrifying sight. Blood was splattered on the on the ground and walls of the cave, Longbottom was struggling to yank his leg back from a medium sized figure in the cave entrance. The thing seemed to be trying to either rip off Longbottom's limb or drag him out all together. Longbottom was putting up quite the fight. He kicked and punch at the figure but it wouldn't let go.

Draco felt a soft breeze brush by as Potter raced towards the two struggling figures. Once he reached them, he drew his leg back and kicked the attacking figure in the ribs. The figure gave a muffled whimper, but didn't let go. Potter kicked it again, and this time it let go to snarl at the boy. Then the animal lunged at Potter, tackling him to the ground.

Pansy had to use all of her strength to hold Draco back from trying to help Potter. He knew that there wasn't anything that he could do. He was never taught what to do in these types of situations. Being the Pureblood wizard that he was, Draco was only taught how to duel. Not how to tussle on the ground like alley cats. That was simply uncouth and Malfoys are never uncouth.

Potter seemed to be handling the situation perfectly fine. Potter and the animal scrambled for dominance in which the animal triumphed, pinning Potter's shoulders down in the way that Draco always dreamed of doing. Draco's musings were quickly cut off by the animal snapping its sharp, bloodstained teeth down on Potter's head. The boy dodged, but by very little. Draco's heart was pounding and he was sure that it would burst right out of his chest.

They shuffled on the ground some more until Potter got the upper hand. He pinned the animal's stomach down and began to furiously kick it in its ribs. Draco was sure that he would break its ribs but the animal managed to wiggle its way from under Potter before that could happen. In whimpered and limped away. It gave one glance back before it darted back to wherever it came from.

Draco was pretty sure that he was crying in fear of what might happen to the love of his life. He started to imaging what would happen if Potter didn't have the reflexes that he did. Pansy sharply elbowed him in the stomach, her silent way of telling him to compose himself. He was a Malfoy after all. After Draco had wiped the tears off of his pale face, the sound of soft, pained whimpering was heard.

Draco looked over to see Longbottom, still on the ground, clutching his injured leg. Weasley and Granger were floundering around him unsure of what to do. Blaise sat behind Longbottom, the boy's head resting in Blaise's lap. The Italian brushed back Longbottom's hair from his sweaty forehead, whispering words in the boy's ear that nobody else could here.

The intimate position that the two boys were in briefly registered in the back of Draco's head, but he pushed the thought back so he could focus on one thing in particular; Potter. No matter how fast the Boy Who Lived's seeker reflexes were, he still managed to get hurt.

There were scratch marks on his arms and legs from when the animal's claws had torn through the cloth. There were deep gashes on the boy's cheek where the animal's teeth had grazed by his head.

"What was that?" Pansy asked stepping towards Longbottom and crouching in front of him. She lifted what little cloth that was left on his leg and surveyed the damage.

She was eerily calm about the situation, but for someone who had watched her parents he brutally murdered right in front of her, it was to be expected.

"A wolf," Potter said. Wiping at the blood that dribbled down his cheek. "But what led it here of all places?" Granger asked. She gagged slightly and buried her face in Weasley's chest. Her knuckles were bone white from gripping so hard onto the redheads robes in fear.

Weasley's arm wound around her waist and his wand was drawn, pointing at the place the wolf was. Totally forgetting that they couldn't use magic.

"From it's skinny frame I bet it was starving, when it caught our sense it was blinded by hunger and attack Neville." Potter said looking around the brightening woods in case there was another attack.

Draco swore he heard Weasley mutter, "I bet it was Malfoy." But thought nothing of it.

Pansy stood from her crouched position and wiped her bloodied fingers on her robes. Draco grimaced at the uncouth action. "He needs a healer and fast," she began walking to Draco and patting his hair down. "He is bleeding out far too quickly and if the wound gets infected then he is done for."

"Blaise take Neville's robes and wrap it around his leg, apply pressure to it to stop the bleeding," Pansy instructed. "You will also be needed to help carry him when we leave with Weasley." Weasley began to protest but was stopped dead by a look Pansy pinned him down with. "Don't go against me. This is a life or death situation for Neville. But, if you want to lose a friend , be my guest. But, don't come crying to me when he dies say that 'we did nothing to help him.'" Pansy said with all the command that Head Auror McMormith would be rivaled.

"Granger come with me. We're going to find a water source." Pansy said. She then turned to Draco. "Draco," she sighed. Just work with Potter to try and find some food, would you?" She gave him a pointed look before winking.

 **The cheeky fox.** She had planned for Draco to work with Potter. On the inside he was jumping for joy and probably pissed a little, while on the outside he crossed his arms and huffed in false irritation.

Pansy walked to the mouth of the cave next to where Potter and whispered something in his ear that left them both giggling. She turned around and gestured for Granger to follow her. She looked around the cave, her eyes resting briefly on the duo lying on the ground; Longbottom was propped up against the stone wall with Blaise pressing his robe into his leg. Apparently it was a pretty heavy pressure by the way Longbottom was hissing in pain. Longbottom gritted his teeth and probably said something stupid because Blaise then laughed. When the laughter died down Draco saw something he never thought he would see before in his best friend's eyes, love and adoration.

Draco thought back to all the times Blaise and Longbottom had been in the same room. He noticed that Blaise could never seem to keep his eyes off of the boy. It was always quick glances or, if he sat in front of them, unabashed staring. During Herbology, Blaise would always want to work with the boy. He would always brush the boy when he would pass by him and whenever they passed plants to each other, they would brush hands. It was always Blaise trying to get physical contact with the boy.

Draco gave a devilish smirk and watched as Blaise slid up next to the boy, crossed his legs and placed Longbottom in his lap. When he lifted the boy, Longbottom let out a giggle. **How did someone with such a masculine physique make such feminine sound?** Draco would never know.

He looked back at Pansy and mouthed 'Neville?' The girl shrugged. "They're cute. I don't Blaise getting hurt." She sighed. Draco shook his head and went to stand by Potter, he was then joined by Granger and Pansy.

"Ready to go?" Pansy asked. Draco nodded, and before he was out of earshot he heard Weasley gagging at the sickening boys on the ground.

 **Yay chapter 3 is done!**

 **And here is some text that my friend decided to stick in the middle of my fanfiction:**

" **MEREDITH IS AWESOME!" Meredith screamed, because it's true.**

 **River wondered why Meredith was in her amazing fanfiction.**

" **Because I fucking can," Meredith responded to River's unasked question.**

" **What the crap?" River said with confusion, "What are you doing here?"**

" **Being awesome," the blonde responded with a flip of her luscious locks. "Sorry to disturb your scene."**

" **Damnnnnnnnnnnnn," everyone said as they beheld Meredith's fabulousness.**

 **Then they all exploded rainbows and glitter and Meredith lived happily ever after with the love of her life who is not dead or fictional, Fred Weasley. The end.**

 **I'm not too sure why I still keep her around.**


	4. The Healer's Daughter

**Do you know what's a bitch? Writer's block. Do you know what else is a bitch? Writer's block that lasts for months. But I'm back. This chapter is shorter than I originally planned so bear with the abrupt ending.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but 2 characters.**

 **Neville and Blaise**

 **Neville's POV**

Neville and Blaise were whispering quietly as if someone could hear them. But, nobody was around. Ron left, too sickened by their PDA, and all that was left was them and the quiet.

Neville's leg throbbed painfully, but decided to focus all of his attention on the boy whose lap he was sitting in.

Neville had always liked the boy and it appeared that Blaise liked him back. But, he didn't want to confess to the Slytherin, afraid of rejection because he misinterpreted Blaise's affections, and if Blaise did say yes, he was afraid of what his housemates might think of him. A Gryffindor, dating a Slytherin? How posterous, that is breaking so many rules and interhouse relationship were just simply not allowed. These rules were never set in stone, but they still applied. Though they could never stop Neville from feeling the way he does.

He had liked Blaise since 5th Year when they had Herbology together and were assigned a group project with one another. Though it was a rough start, they managed to find an even ground through the weeks they were meant to work together. They learned about each other's likes and dislikes, they learned about each other's past, what they hoped for in the future and so much more. They learned so much about each other that you would have thought they had known each other for years, long before they came to Hogwarts.

About two weeks into the project, Neville started to notice things that he never would have noticed before. How Blaise's lips would move along with the words that he was reading, or how he would hum a unfamiliar song under his breath while he worked with the plants.

Neville slow fell in love with the boy. From the way he cursed in fluent Italian when he was frustrated or in pain. To the way he would write little notes on Neville's arm in elegant script. Or when he would leave small doodles in the corners of notes pages. It all rolled up into the rather shamefully, large snowball that was Neville's love for the boy.

Blaise chuckled quietly to something stupid Neville said. And Neville swore he could never stop feeling shivers down his spine by the way Blaise's velvety voice was carried out. Swore he could never get tired of it. Neville shifted and cause his leg to release a painful throb which had him hissing and clutching at it.

"Are you sure you are okay," Blaise said turning Neville's pained face to himself, searching his eyes like he was looking for the answer to universe. "You don't look okay." He brushed a stray curl away, and behind Neville's ear, making the boy shiver.

"Blaise, I'm fine," Neville said relaxing his hold on his leg and settling further down into the valley between Blaise's legs. Blaise gave him an odd look but dropped the subject which relaxed Neville exponentially. In truth he was not fine, his leg hurt like hell but he was willing to lie just so that Blaise wouldn't worry.

 **Ron**

 **Ron's POV (obviously)**

Ron stomped through the woods with urgency. Merlin, they were disgusting. All the little whispered words that they shared, and the giggles afterwards. A shudder went through Ron at the thought.

He marched through the grass like a snowplough through snow. Not that he would know what that was, mind you. He just heard the stories from his father. He was taking a calming walk though it wasn't as calming as it could be, as every time he thought about the two love birds (which was rather often, it just happened can you blame him?) he would get more embarrassed and stomp harder.

Ron eventually found a sturdy tree and began to climb. Once he reached a thick, sturdy branch he sat down on and stared off into the distance. He opted to think about Hermione instead of the sickening scene from before.

 **Hermione and Pansy**

 **Pansy's POV**

Pansy had opened her cloak as the weather felt like mid July instead of late November. Granger walk beside her taking in the scenery, and not really paying attention to where she was stepping.

"Root," Pansy said casually. Granger then proceeded to trip over said root but Pansy caught the back of her robes before she could fall flat on her face. She stumbled back into an upright position and sent a glare at Pansy's relaxed form. **Gryffindors, honestly.** Pansy thought rolling her eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

Then there was a crash and Pansy pulled Granger behind a tree. She peeked around the trunk and saw a herd of deer leaping through the forest.

Pansy sighed in relief. Her summer in the forest cause her to be on edge when ever she heard a loud noise in a quiet place. She began to follow the deer, Granger trailing behind quietly, as they led them to a steadily flowing river.

Pansy crouch in front of the river dropping her hand in the running water. "We should follow the river up-" Pansy cut herself off when she noticed that Granger wasn't behind her. She looked around and found Granger basking in a spot of sun over to the left of where Pansy was crouched. She walked over to her, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at Granger with contempt.

"What are you doing? We have to get back to the others." Granger opened one eye and peered up at Pansy with an unreadable expression on her face. "Sit down, the boys are fine. Malfoy is with Harry, Neville is with Zabani and Ron probably stormed off and away from them by now. Harry is pining after Malfoy so he won't do anything to harm his precious dragon. Zabini and Neville are probably in a relationship just by the way." Granger said matter of factually.

"Actually they aren't," Pansy sat down next to the relaxing girl. "Really now?" Granger opened both her eyes and looked up at Pansy, curiosity and mischief dancing in them. "Blaise is pining after him hard though." Pansy said sighing. "It like Draco about Potter, but more cute makeout sessions and less 'I want to drag him into an abandoned classroom and fuck him senseless.'" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "That's a direct quote from the love sick puppy himself."

Granger snorted before she locked eyes with Pansy. They shared a look before beginning to speak.

"They are pining after each other.." Granger started.

"The pining is mutual.." Pansy continued.

"Which means that we can matchmake." They said together. They blinked in sync before laughing. When they calmed down, they made eye contact again and Pansy stretched her hand out in a friendly way. "Pansy Parkinson," Pansy said.

"Hermione Granger." Grang- no Hermione said.

They shook hands to seal the deal. "Let's be friends." They said in sync before giving each other mischievous smirks.

 **(A/N: HERMIONE AND PANSY WILL NOT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP. I REPEAT, THEY WILL NOT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP. So calm your tits you damn anti's. They are just best friends that plot against the boys.)**

 **Draco and Harry**

 **Harry's POV**

As Harry and Draco walked through the forest, all was quiet till Draco broke the silence. "What did Pansy say to you?"

"Oh, nothing of importance," Harry said deviously. "That damned pug face bitch said something personal about me didn't she." Draco snarled. "Oh, I wouldn't know," Harry said humming quietly.

Pansy had actually told him a lot in the past few months. They had been secretly meeting up in the library to talk about Draco's feelings towards him. (The library though! Every time he said he was heading over, he would get suspicious looks from Ron and Hermione was shocked.)

She had told him about how Draco had been pining after him since they had first met in Madame Malkin's. She told him about how every failed attempt to get him to notice him, resulted in a hysterical Draco at the end of the day. He would curl up in her lap while he ranted about the day's events. She would pat his head and half-heartedly console him. He would then perk up when a new idea came to mind, and would write it down on an ever growing list that he kept hidden at the bottom of his trunk. When the idea failed he would cross it of the list and then sulk. The pattern continued everyday every _damn year_. And Pansy would put up with him cause she loved this boy like a brother, despite what she displayed to the outside world.

She actually snuck into Draco's dorm room just to steal the list and show it to Harry during their usual meetings. Harry had put little notes in the margins of some ideas. And still to this day Draco couldn't figure out how they had gotten there. Pansy almost died that day as she returned the list just as Draco was coming up the stairs from the common room. He had questioned her about her presence and she made a quick excuse about how she lost a bracelet in his room. If Draco had ever found out that she had showed the list to Harry he would absolutely lose it.

Honestly Harry wasn't surprised to learn that Draco had a crush on him. That's what happens when you basically stalk someone for a year, personal reasons (A/N: *wink wonk*) or not.

He was surprised by the fact that Draco basically stalked him for seven years. Yeah, he had noticed Draco was usually in the same place that he was all the time. And sure, he caught Draco looking at him with a strange look in his eye (A/N: it was longing btw). But he never thought that Draco would ever have a crush on him (A/N: cause he is oblivious as fuck. It's a surprise that he actually figured out his own feelings).

The meetings only happened because Pansy was sick of Draco looking dejected every time he came into the common room at the end of the day. She was sick of his rants and she was sick of the longing glances he always threw Harry's way.

She told him of the time where the Slytherin's put a meter in the Gryffindor common room and every time Draco said anything remotely related to him the number would rise. Everybody was actually shocked when the number reached past one thousand.

She explained that during the time when Zabini and Neville were working on the Herbology project together and Neville brought him into the common room and told him to wait while he went to go fetch a book that he had left upstairs. Zabini was given suspicious looks by everyone else and there was a bit of an uproar when he took out his wand and cast a spell at the fireplace. He told the irritated Gryffindors to calm down and make sure that Potter was sitting in front of the fireplace by nine. He told them that no harm would come to their precious saviour, he just needed to see something. So that very night the entire Gryffindor house sat around the fireplace waiting to see what the Slytherin was talking about. When the clock struck nine, a zero appeared. Above the zero, there was a title that read; 'How many times Draco can mention Potter in one night.' The Lion House watched in awe as the number rose so quickly it was already at two hundred by the time it reach nine thirty. As time went by the Gryffindors trickled out of the room, too tired to keep on watching the number rise.

Everyone was gone except for the Golden Trio. Hermione was reading a book, as per usual, glancing up every so often to see what number it was at. Ron lay asleep on the floor, as he had fainted after the number reached six hundred. Harry watched, almost without blinking, as the number rose and rose. Each time the number got past another hundred his blush would increase tenfold, until he was about the color of Ginny's hair by the time the number stopped at eleven thirty, with a glowing one thousand, two hundred and sixty seven blinked proudly at him.

Harry watched as the number disappeared at eleven thirty five, walking up to his dorm room, Ron floating behind him, thoughts swirling. Some nasty, others innocent, most were plotting. Harry was devising a plan. A plan to get a certain Draco Malfoy.

 **Everyone**

 **Draco's POV**

They trekked North along the river that Pansy and Granger found. It was rather odd really. Why would a river flow North? Another thing that was odd was that Pansy and the beaver were suddenly joined at the hip.

When the group was on the move, the would loop arms and whisper to each other with their heads nearly touching. When they were resting at night. The girls would sit next to each other and point at the boys, still whispering and giggling to themselves. Honestly, it off set Draco. He never would have thought that Pansy would become friends with her. They spent years tormenting each other, it was wonder how they became fast friends in, thirty minutes.

Pansy pointed at Draco, and Granger said something to her which sent the girls into a laughing fit. Draco raised an eyebrow at them, though he didn't investigate. They would just giggle and say "nothing," in usion. LIke the twins from The Shining not that Draco would know what that movie was, let alone a movie.

Draco also noticed that Blaise was spending more time with Longbottom. Fussing over him like a housewife. Draco new about Blaise's little crush in the Gryffindor since it first started, when he walked into the common room with a happy dazed look on his face. Draco knew that look, he wore it everyday. Draco thought it was funny, both him and his best friend were pining after Gryffindor's that were too oblivious to notice their advances.

It was two days before Longbottom passed out. They were walking through barley field that seemed to stretch out forever. Everywhere Draco looked, barley, barley, barley. It was starting to confuse him, just yellow fields that stretched out for miles. The only thing that was keeping him on course, was the river that they still walked along.

There was a shout heard from behind him and he turned to see Blaise kneeling over an unconscious Neville Longbottom. Blaise was tapping the boy's face, trying to get him to wake up. Granger rushed over and began to shake him, shout at him, smack his face. Anything to get the Gryffindor to open his eyes even the smallest amount.

Nothing worked.

"Neville? Neville! NEVILLE!" Draco saw the tears welling up in Blaise's eyes as he cried out the boy's name (A/N: stop it you pervs, I meant that innocently). Draco knew he had to get the boy away from the Gryffindor on the ground.

Blaise was irrational when he got emotional. The last time his emotions went unchecked, he went on a destructive rampage. He was lighting things on fire, putting holes through paintings, and hexing students beyond recognition. By the time he calmed down, there were ashes everywhere, forty paintings with holes in them, and seventy students in the hospital wing. No one was, fortunately, fatal or permanently hurt, but many students had to stay in the hospital wing for weeks due to the injuries they had obtained.

That's why Blaise was always so calm and aloof all the time. He couldn't let his emotions run free, lest he destroy the school.

Draco ran forward and grabbed Blaise for under his arms and began to haul him away. Blaise kicked and screamed, not wanting any space to come between himself and the unconscious figure on the ground.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO! DRACO LET ME GO!"

"Blaise, you need to calm down."

"I DON'T CARE LET ME GO!"

"Blaise. Blaise. Blaise. _Blaise._ " Draco's voice took on a cold quality that seemed to chill the air around them. Once Draco used that tone he, death and destruction would come to anything and anyone who stood against him.

The struggling boy immediately calmed down. Not wanting to face the wrath of an angered Draco.

Potter crouched next to Longbottom, and placed two fingers on his pulse point. "He is alive." Pansy crouched next to him and lifted the cloak that was covering his leg. She immediately dropped it, her face going white with a hint of green. "The wound is infected," she whispered.

"We need a doctor, now."

Another day had passed and Longbottom had caught a fever. He was sweating like a pig wrapped in too many blankets. He stayed asleep the entire time and didn't once stir. Blaise watched over him like a hawk. Never sleeping, barely eating and constantly on alert for anything that could possibly harm his precious Gryffindor. Whenever someone got too close to Longbottom, Blaise would growl. Like a dog.

It was around midday when Draco spotted a large manor in the distance. It wasn't as grand as Malfoy Manor (nothing could ever compare), but it still held some grandness to it. Even Draco could admit that.

They walked up to the door with Draco and Potter in front. Potter reached out to knock the door, and after the first knock the door opened resulting in Potter almost hitting the woman in the face. "Can I help you?" She asked, sniffing haughtily at their haggard appearance. "Yes you can." Draco snapped back. Before Draco could say anything else, Potter cut him off. "My friend is hurt and we wanted to know if you knew if there was a healer around."

The woman said nothing, before she began to close the door saying, "I don't know anybody." Potter stuck his foot in the door to stop stop it from closing completely.

"Please mam' we are desperate." Potter pleaded.

"And as I said before, I don't know anybody!" The woman's voice started to rise as she applied more force to the door. "Mam' please." He pleaded again, his foot slowly falling out of the door. "As I said before I do-"

"Audrey, who is at the door?" The woman, Audrey, was cut off mid sentence by the soft voice of a little girl behind her.

"Mistress, you shouldn't be out of bed." Audrey forgot about the group at the door and crouched down to be eye level with the girl. "Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine," she responded. "Who are our guests?"

"They are just travelers in look of a healer, nothing that we must concern ourselves with." She responded, sure of herself that the girl would agree with her. "Let them in then." Audrey's eyes opened wide as she heard what the girl said. "But MIstress-"

"Let them in," the girl glared at Audrey in a menacing way. "Must I repeat myself?" The woman bowed her head submissively and said "No Mistress."

The girl came to the door and Draco could get a good look at her. She came to about his waist, and had pale skin that could put Draco's to shame. Her brown hair was wavy and fell to about the middle of her back. She wore a white dress that made her look like an angel descended from heaven. She was barefoot and clutched a doll close to her chest.

"I am Holly Molyforth second child of Dianna Molyforth, the kingdom healer. Welcome to my home." She announced with pride.

Draco was surprised to say the least. She looked to be about seven and Draco was still learning how to roll his 'R's correctly at her age. He also felt wary about the girl. Something about her seemed off. Like the way her smile showed too many teeth or how she looked so frail and innocent. But he pushed that to the back of his mind to think about later. He had a wounded Gryffindor to deal with and he would be damned if he didn't get help so that Blaise could go back to normal.

 **And it's done. I hope you're fucking proud.**


	5. The Healer

**OOF. Look who's back. Ya bitch. If you can't tell the title of the story was changed from Mirror to Kingdom of Speculorm, KoS for short. Meh just enjoy the damn chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Plz don't sue me.**

 **Draco's POV**

Draco looked around the manor as they were led throughout it. He took in the design that spoke of old money. He took in the furniture that was tastefully picked and placed. He took in the paintings of ancestors that lined the walls of the seemingly endless hallways. But most importantly he took in the girl that lead them through the manor.

She exulted an aura that spoke of control and power. She walked with her head held high and her footing sure. She ranted on and on about her family history. About how her great something grandmother, found the way to brew a remedy to a plague that was sweeping over the land. Her name was Margarita Molyforth, She became known as the "Witch Doctor" and the kingdom worshiped her.

Her children were accidents from when she got drunk and knocked up by a man at a pub that she was visiting to heal the owner's daughter who had caught a nasty illness that couldn't be helped no matter what. She had four children, three of them girls and one boy. The Witch Doctor thought that her son was unworthy of learning the art of healing and cast him out at the age of fifteen. She was riddled with bigotry and hate from the men who thought she couldn't succeed as a young woman, which led to her hate for men.

When the three daughters grew up, they had to fight for the title of Kingdom Healer. The two oldest fought like savage beasts and in the process, killed each other which left the last daughter the title. She was never as good as her sisters at healing and was shunned by the people for her inability to perform her duties. She confided in her mother, who at the time was old and withering away. The Witch Doctor told her that if she couldn't do the job herself, than she should produce a child to do it for her.

The child that was born was not created with a man and a woman, no, she was made from clay. The Kingdom Healer sculpted her, herself. She put in months of work to create her. Made her powerful, kind, strong-minded and brave. She made her beautiful. The offspring was one of the most powerful witches that the kingdom had ever laid eyes upon. She, like her grandmother, was loved by all and was impregnated the same way. She had one daughter, but in the process of giving birth, passed away. Her mother, too saddened by her death, killed herself days after the funeral. All that the newborn had left was her great grandmother, who taught her to the best of her ability, before passing away herself when the girl was ten. The girl taught herself the rest of healing and became a very powerful woman.

She was loved by many including the prince. He had courted her, by showering her in gifts and affections before she agreed to marry him. The once healer, now queen was draped with luxurious things and love. She produced three heirs. A girl, who would go down her mother's healing path and two boys that would fight for the crown.

(A/N: I didn't feel like writing anymore history cause I knew it would take away from the main focus of the story and I'm lazy.)

Draco had stopped listening by now and was just blindly following the girl. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking and nearly busted his nuts on a table (A/N: that was crude as shit). Luckily Pansy was able to pull him out of harm's way. He sent a thankful look, which she responded to by nodding then going back to her conversation with Granger about something girls talk about. Draco didn't care what they were talking about nor did he want to know. They were probably plotting his demise.

 _Finally_ they arrived at their destination. It was a large room that looked like a greenhouse. There were plants growing out of raised pots, hanging pots and even out of the ground. There was an assortment of plants in different areas. In some there were white plants that seemed to flourish in the artificial snow there. While others seemed to grow in a dark shady corner and exulted a chilling, deathly aura. Some looked like normal flowers, while others looked like beasts mistaken for plants.

"Mother!" Holly called, rushing forward and around a corner. The group followed and saw the heartwarming scene of Holly's mother picking her up, swinging her in a circle, and then placing a sloppy wet kiss on her forehead. She held Holly on her left hip and then turned to look at the group. The woman held an aura that spoke of power and command, while also holding some form of submissiveness that Draco couldn't quite figure out. She was ab

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and the limp on in Zabini's arms is Neville Longbottom," Potter gave introductions by pointing at the person with every name he said.

"Oh goodness!" The woman cried out, putting down Holly and and she rushing over to Longbottom. Her hands flitted around him as if unsure what to do first. So instead, she just took him from Blaise's arms. At first Blaise resisted her taking him, but Draco pinned him with a look that made him let go. She carried him in her arms over to a table. She transferred Longbottom to one arm, as she brushed the equipment to the side with the other. She laid him down before she began shouting orders. "Audrey I need a bowl of warm water with a rag and a cup of perdit tea with lots of honey." She peeked under the cloak wrapped around Longbottom's leg and began to shout more things, "Holly grab your brother you have a lot to get." Holly and Audrey rushed off to do their tasks.

"Who are you?" This really should have been the first question to be asked but they were too caught up in their exhaustion, and worry to really pay attention.

"Dianna Molyforth. The Kingdom Healer, did Holly not tell you about me? SHe likes to rant about how great her history is." Dianna didn't turn around once while she was talk to busy assessing Longbottom's condition. She began to write down a list on a piece of parchment, that was somehow not crushed when she pushed everything aside.

"Sounds a lot like someone we know," Weasley sneered from behind Draco. Draco tensed up slightly, but otherwise didn't react.

At this moment Holly had returned with her brother in tow, though he looked rather reluctant to be here. "Holly, Max, wonderful. I need everything on this list," She said handing the sheet over to her children and sending them off. "He needs immediate care. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"We didn't know how to find you," Potter said, shrugging his shoulders. **Ah, he's trying to cover up our identity. He isn't making it too obvious that we are outsiders.** Draco mentally applauded Potter's word choice. Dianna stopped her work and turned to look at them.

"You didn't know how to find me?" She questioned, stopping her work to turn around to look at them.

"Was there a specific way to contact you?" Granger asked. Pansy came up behind Granger and wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor's middle and rested her head on her shoulder. Granger knocked her head against the Slytherin girl's and rested it there.

Dianna raised an eyebrow at them, but just ignored their affection. "Back when the Witch Doctor was in her final days of life, she created a system that allowed people who were sick to use a mirror to contact the healer. The healer could track where the mirror was and help that person. That's why everyone in the kingdom has a mirror. That's why the kingdom is called; Speculorum. Or in formal terms, The Kingdom of Speculorum."

"The Kingdom of Mirrors" Granger translated, earning a nod of confirmation from the healer.

"When a healer dies their soul is placed into the Mirror of Healing," she pointed to a large mirror off to the side. I was about eight feet tall and six feet wide. I had a gold frame that had leaves carved into and carved out of it. At the top held a gigantic emerald that was a gorgeous shade of green. "When a healer passes away, their soul is put into the mirror and if they are needed, they can be summoned to help."

"Kind of like the paintings at Hogwarts then." Weasley said. Draco turned and glanced at him with a mocking look.

"Weasley, I'm impressed with the intelligence you seem to have acquired over the course of this...trip." Weasley's nostrils flared and he made to move towards Draco but was stopped by a look from Potter. The Gryffindor stepped back with a huff, and glared a Draco's back with his arms crossed over his chest.

Draco sneered at him before turning back to Dianna as she flitted about, mixing plants and herbs together. She began to stuff a pink plant into Longbottom's leg which caused the area around it to turn a strange violet color, it soaked into his sink in a vein-like formation and began to pulsate. Draco scrunched up his face in disgust. Blaise stepped forward, "Is it supposed to be that color and do," Blaise gestured to the general area, "...that?"

"Oh," Dianna turned around and looked at the group, as if she forgot they were there, " yes, yes of course. I'm merely analyzing what the damage is." As if on cue, the plant turned blue and feel to the table in glop, with a wet sickening _splat._ "Okay, let me see," Dianna began to prod the glop, as if looking for answers. "I see," she said, stopping to look around at the assortment of herb, plants and beasts surrounding her. She tapped her chin before muttering something in Holly's ear, which made the small girl whisk off to find something, her brown head of hair, lost to the shrubbery around her.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaise asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Oh nothing I just sent her off to get the final ingredient for me." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "You're dear friend was attacked by a wolf I presume?" The group nodded. "One of the wolves from the Impius Forest."

"The Wicked Forest," Draco translated and caught Granger's challenging look, and threw a sneer at her. **Yeah, he could do latin too, bitch.**

The Healer coughed at the interruption, and brought all of the attention back to her. "Impius Wolves or Imp Wolves for short, are known to look gangly and starving, to make them look harmless. They find any person who foolishly wanders into forest at takes them back to their queen. They feed her with the person and in turn she gives birth to more wolves to give food to her. Before the person is eaten, they are injected with poison, like your friend here." She gestured to Longbottom. Blaise paled considerably and looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped as Dianna held up and hand to silence him. "The poison was in its final stages of killing the body. You're lucky you got him here in time, with the infection, he would have died tomorrow instead of in three more days."

"So he will be okay?" Blaise asked, concern soaking his voice.

"Your lover will be fine, don't worry too much." She said. Draco covered his laughter with a coughing fit at Blaise's reaction to her calling Longbottom his 'lover'. At that moment Holly returned with a glass vile and a wicked looking fang. Dianna thanked her daughter before she took the fang in her hand and stabbed it down into Longbottoms leg. The group moved forward trying to get the woman to stop stabbing their already wounded friend. "Stand back," Dianna's muffled voice came as her head was rather close to Longbottom's leg- it would be rather hard for noise to transmit properly when you are that close to a solid object.

They watched as a black substance began to drip from Longbottom's leg, and fell into the vile that Holly held under the dripping to catch it. "What are you doing?!" Granger cried as she leaned over Dianna's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Drawing the poison out obviously." The woman responded. After a good two minutes, she drew the fang out of Longbottom's leg and bandaged the wound with, precise, practiced moves. "There," she started as she stood and handed the fang to Holly, who dashed off to Merlin knows where with it. "The poison is out and he will need about three to four days of rest for his body to undo all of the progress the poison made on him."

"Three to four days?" Draco said in shock. "We don't have that kind of time. Is there any way to speed up the process?"

"I'm afraid not," Dianna said. **Damn.** "And since you got here so late in the process, he will need two extra days to get used to his body again." **Double damn.**

"Oh, this is bad," Granger said with a worried look on her face.

"'Bad,' is the understatement of the century Granger." Draco snapped at her.

"Do you want a repeat of Third Year Malfoy? Cause I would happy to give you another show." Granger snarled, and got up in Draco's face. Draco resisted the urge to spit in her ugly beaver face, Malfoy's don't spit.

"My what a odd group you all are." Dianna said, raising an eyebrow at them. She shook her head at their strangeness and said, "Oh well, we will be providing you rooms for your stay her while your friend heals. I hope you find them to your standards." Dianna called Audrey and all Draco could think about was how weird these past few days have been and wondered if he was tripping on something that he accidentally inhaled.

 **Look it's done. I'm not the proudest of this chapter. That's okay. Be forewarned shit is gonna happen in the next chapter. Get ready for the months of waiting.**


End file.
